Ares
, Aless |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Hezul (Ancestor) Imuka (Distant Relative) Eldigan (Father) Grahnye (Mother) Lachesis (Aunt) Chagall (Distant Relative) Diarmuid (Cousin) Nanna (Cousin) |nationality =Agustria |residence = |home = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 7: Passing the Desert (Genealogy of the Holy War) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Cavalier (Genealogy of the Holy War) Dark Knight (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Kazuyuki Okitsu English Robbie Daymond }} Ares is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Eldigan and Grahnye, and is the inheritor of the Demon Sword Mystletainn. In the events of the game, Ares is stationed at Darna alongside Lene/Laylea, working under Javarro's band of mercenaries. Story When Seliph's liberation army passes through the border, Ares leaves to fight with Javarro. Javarro confesses that Bramsel, the lord of Darna, has imprisoned either Lene, or Laylea, and urges him to forget about her. Ares, enraged, turns against Javarro, despite the latter having raised him after Grahnye's death. In order to save the imprisoned girl, Ares decided to join Seliph's army, albeit reluctantly, as he believes that his father was betrayed by Sigurd. He will later learn of the truth behind his father's death upon meeting Nanna, who explains that Sigurd had not betrayed Eldigan and that the two had always been friends despite how things had eventually turned out. Personality In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With holy blood bonuses) |130% |90% |5% |20% |30% |50% |40% |30% |} Promotion Gains +1 }} Overall Ares is one of the more powerful characters in the game, which is rather fitting for the son of Eldigan. He starts out with Mystletainn, a formidable weapon that bestows its user with the Critical skill, essentially allowing Ares to wreak havoc upon the battlefield more often than not, but he should be positioned wisely, so as to not overextend him. Mystletainn also gives him a huge +20 boost to Skill, and a +10 boost to Resistance, which further enhances his usefulness as a unit. His Resistance growths are strangely high for a non-magic user, which are, however, highly desired in light of the skirmishes undertaken in Generation 2. Conversations In Chapter 7, Ares may speak to Seliph, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 8, after Conote is captured, Nanna may speak to Ares, resulting in her gaining two points of Strength and two points of Defense. In the Final Chapter, if Nanna is in love with Ares, Nanna may speak to him, and he will gain three points of Defense. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana/Muirne: 0+2 *Larcei/Creidne: 0+2 *Nanna/Jeanne: 0+2 *Fee/Hermina: 0+2 *Lene/Laylea: 300+1 *Patty/Daisy: 0+2 *Tine/Linda: 0+3 Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Black Knight ''Eldigan's son and heir to Mystletainn. After his parents passed away, he joined up with a mercenary captain called Javarro. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Slaying Edge Dragon Gaze }} Sword |Skill= Dark Mystletainn Dragon Gaze }} Skills Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Awakening ''Heroes'' :Ares/Heroes Quotes Endings Genealogy of the Holy War "After its civil war, Agustria was annexed by Grannvale and was under the supervision of a strict and despotic administration. And so, the establishment of a newly united nation was the wish of everyone, and that wish was entrusted to Eldigan the Lionheart’s Royal House of Nordion. The people welcomed Ares’ return to the country with wild enthusiasm, as they saw in Ares the likeness of King Eldigan in his prime. Ares returned to the country along with, among others, his sweetheart Lover, the knight Diarmuid/Tristan and Nanna/Jeanne. Together with them, he devoted himself with all his strength to the reconstruction of a united Agustria. Before long, under the reign of King Ares, Agustria, as Grannvale’s most influent partner, would know an unprecedented development." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Ares is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology ''Ares is the Greek god of war also known under the Roman name of Mars. Trivia *As it is possible for Eldigan to be killed by Sigurd instead of Chagall, Nanna's dialogue avoids directly saying that Sigurd did not kill Eldigan. *If Seliph's army has Jeanne instead of Nanna, Ares will not find out the truth of Eldigan's death. *Ares's portrait is not a wholly original sprite, but rather an edited version of his father, Eldigan's. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters